


Anything But

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton!Klaine, Early!Klaine, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finds out that the Cheerio's performance of 4 minutes and learns that Kurt used to be a cheerio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But

**Author's Note:**

> blackbirdprince prompted: early dalton fluffy klaine, where blaine learn some things about Kurt past  
> Note:This got longer than what I had originally planned but it’s still a tiny little thing hehe. Threw in Wes and David because they’re awesome and totally klaine shippers.

Smoothing out his shirt in front of the mirror, Blaine gave himself another spin and checked his outfit once again. He had reserved a table for two at the Italian restaurant near Dalton for Kurt and his dinner date tonight. It’s been 28 days, 9 hours and approximately 25 minutes since they started dating, and so far, it feels like he’s on a rollercoaster ride only heading up. 

The rush of butterflies in his tummy whenever he saw Kurt, the warmth of Kurt’s hand as they walked hand in hand to classes, and of course, the feel of Kurt’s lips against his; all of these, he probably would never get enough of them. Probably will never be able to get enough of Kurt.

Glancing at the clock, he realised that he still had 15 minutes before he due to pick Kurt up at his room. Maybe if he went early they could spend some extra time together…

His train of thought was stopped when there was a frantic knocking on his door.

Wes and David stood at the door, and Wes was hugging his laptop to his chest.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He asked as they rushed past him and hopped onto his bed. Rolling his eyes, he mocked, “hello Blaine, wonderful evening. Yes, David, come on in, why don’t you have a seat on my bed, you too, Wes.”

The two boys sitting on his bed gave him cheeky grins. “Hi Blaine.” Wes waves, but David just opens his laptop with a quick “yo!”.

“Guys, I have a date with Kurt in less than half an hour.” Blaine frowned, closing the door and walking over to them.

“Shush, we know. It’s all you’ve been talking about for the past few days.” David gave him a look before typing hurriedly on his laptop. “We just found something that we thought you’d…  _appreciate_.”

Wes grabbed the laptop and turned it towards Blaine where a video was still buffering. David patted the empty space on the bed next to him and Blaine sat down, taking the laptop from him.

“Cheerio Rally 2009? Don’t you both know by now that I don’t have the same interests in tiny skirts and cheerleaders as the both of you?” He arched a brow.

“Just because you’re gay doesn't mean that you don’t have eyes, B.” David drawled, “besides, this isn’t even about that. Just watch.”

The blast of trumpets coming from his laptop caught his attention, and he recognised the tune almost immediately, “4 minutes! I love this song.”

He barely caught Wes whispers to David, “Bet he’s gonna love this way more.”

Blaine was about to shoot a comment back at him when he heard a familiar voice sing  _“C’mon, Kurt Hummel!”_

He was sure that his jaw was hanging but he quite honestly didn’t even care at the moment because all he could see, all he could register was Kurt, his Kurt, strutting down the row of cheerleaders and band members as he sang,  _“C’mon girl, I’ve been waiting for someone to pick up my stroll.”_

“Wha-” He choked, unable to even utter his next words because Kurt dropped into a squat and the only words in his mind were  _fabric, stretchy, red, ass, Kurt, ass, voice, flexible, tight, ass._

“I think that he’s brain dead.” David laughed, nudging Blaine’s side.

Blaine could feel that his face was heating up. Goodness, his face must be bright red now. As if reading his mind, Wes chipped in, “He’s as red as a traffic light. Awww, Blainers is embarrassed.”

In the video, Kurt did a final shimmy of his shoulders before posing next to Mercedes when the song ended, and Blaine didn’t even try to suppress the whine that left him when the video ended and the other suggested videos popped up.

“We’ll leave you to it, Blainers.” Wes clapped a hand on his shoulder as David made his way to the door “I have a report to print out, so if you can, I’d like to have my laptop back by midnight!”

The slam of his door closing reverberated in his empty room and Blaine couldn’t click the replay button quick enough, letting out a tiny whimper when he saw his boyfriend cross the screen again.

One replay soon became four, and then nine, it wasn’t until there was a frantic knocking on his door when he realised that more than twenty minutes had passed and he was late to go pick Kurt up.

“Blaine?” A few more knocks.

“You in there? We’re going to be-” He flung the door open and immediately met Kurt’s surprised face, “hey-mmph”.

Blaine reached up and yanked Kurt down, his lips meeting Kurt’s in an off-center kiss. Kurt let out a confused noise against his lips before he slowly melted into Blaine, a hand resting on his waist and the other cupping Blaine’s jaw and aligning their lips properly.

“What-ooh, B?” He managed to gasp out between kisses, “what brings this on? Because whatever I did, I really want to repeat. Over,” a kiss, “and over” another one on Blaine’s nose making him giggle, “and over.”

“Remember when you said that you’re a baby penguin?” Blaine looked up at him goofily with a bright smile, just as Kurt blushed and tried to duck away.

“Well I’m here to tell you that you,” he bopped Kurt’s nose, “are anything but a baby penguin.”

“And I ask again what brings this on?” Kurt draws his words out, eyes constantly darting from Blaine’s eyes down to his lips.

“I saw a video of you and Mercedes performing 4 minutes. I didn’t know that you were a cheerleader?” He lets the question hang.

“Well I am pretty flexible.”

“Kurt…” The rest of their words were left unsaid because Kurt was kissing him again.

(They lost track of time and had to cancel their reservation at the restaurant, so they settled for laying out a picnic mat in Blaine’s room and ordering pizza. Neither complained about the turn of events though.)

**Author's Note:**

> http://singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/120781554731/anything-but


End file.
